dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Nova Strike
& & or & |class=Rush Attack/Energy Shield |similar='Pearl Flash Cosmic Attack Eighter Attack Gigantic Bomber Gigantic Slam I'll Never Forgive You! Leave My Daddy Alone! Nova Chariot God of Destruction's Rampage' }} is a Rush Attack used by Frieza. Overview First, the user charges up to the peak of their power, and surrounds their body in a sphere of energy. Then, charges at the opponent using the energy sphere as a shield, headbutting them and inflicting a massive amount of damage. Usage and Power Frieza uses this attack in a Energy Clash against Super Saiyan Goku's Super Kamehameha. Though Goku is able to hinder Frieza for a few minutes, Frieza eventually disengages from Goku's blast, flies around it, and strikes the Saiyan down into the ground from the side. It is later revealed that Goku survives and continues the battle with Frieza. In the manga, as soon as Goku returns Frieza prepares another Nova Strike; however, upon seeing Porunga appear, Frieza uses the Nova Strike to fly as fast as he can towards Porunga. After Porunga vanishes and Goku challenges Frieza to hand-to-hand combat on the ground, Frieza powers off his Nova Strike. In the anime, Frieza uses the Nova Strike again during the Tournament of Power against Jiren in an attempt to tackle him offstage, though the Pride Trooper breaks free and redirects the Nova Strike back onstage. Goku flies in attempting to power into his Super Saiyan form to assist Frieza with the technique to eliminate Jiren. In the manga, Golden Frieza uses the Nova Strike in order to tackle Jiren and Goku off the stage, ending the Tournament of Power in Universe 7's favor. Variations *'Miracle of Universe 7' - A powered-up Nova Strike used by Goku and Frieza to defeat Jiren. Video Game Appearances Nova Strike was named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it appears as one of Frieza's Blast 2 attacks in his full power form. It also appears in the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road (named Death Crasher), Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, and the ''Raging Blast'' series. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Frieza uses the Nova Strike as part of the Cracker Formation, his team attack with Captain Ginyu. In Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension, it is Frieza's desperation attack. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it is called Death Crasher and is one of Frieza's super skills. It can also be learned by the Future Warrior by taking Frieza on as a Master and completing Frieza's first training mission. The skill is a chargeable super skill, the longer the charge the further the user travels. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, it appears under the name Death Strike and is Final Form Frieza's Final Ultimate Combo. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it returns under the name Death Crasher and is one of Frieza and Cooler's Super Skills. It can be obtained by the Future Warrior by completing School Quest: Lesson 1 of Frieza's Training. When fully charged it allows the user to ignore Ki Blast moves while charging forward. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to Dodoria's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. Nova Strike appears in Dragon Ball FighterZ as one of Frieza's attacks. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, it appears under the name Death Surge as one of Frieza's Super Attacks. Trivia *Pikkon used a similar attack in a Beam Struggle against Super Saiyan Goku in the episode "Goku vs. Pikkon", but with a blue sphere of energy around his body. *Nova Strike shares the same name with the Ultimate Armor's Giga Attack in the Mega Man X series. Both have the same style of attack. Gallery Nova_Strike_manga.png|Frieza uses his Nova Strike in the manga Gohan Returns - Frieza vs Kamehameha.png|Frieza using Nova Strike against Goku's Super Kamehameha Force Bubble.JPG|Frieza's Nova Strike vs. Goku's Super Kamehameha 2nd_nova_strike.png|Frieza with Nova Strike prepared 2nd_nova_strike2.png|Frieza uses Nova Strike to head to Porunga Dbz199-26.jpg|Pikkon performs a similar technique against Goku References es: Golpe Nova ru:Удар Нова Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques